


Nan Elmoth

by oEllenao



Category: Beren and Lúthien - J.R.R. Tolkien, History of Middle-earth - J.R.R. Tolkien, The Children of Hurin - J.R.R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Doriath, Fanart, Gen, Nan Elmoth
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: Ciemne drzewa rozświetlone blaskiem Melian.





	Nan Elmoth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kochany fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kochany+fandom).



> Kiedy Bóg rozdawał talenty graficzne, Ell najwyraźniej musiała przegapić kolejkę ;) Zresztą, sami widzicie, że nie umiem w grafikę.  
> Jednak była ona teraz moim jedynym wyjściem na prezent dla was (obecnie nie jestem w stanie skoncentrować się na pisaniu, wybaczcie). Tak jak w streszczeniu: Nan Elmoth, Doriath. Drzewa na co dzień ciemne, tutaj są dotknięte blaskiem Melian. Inspirowane oczywiście rysunkami papy Tolkiena (czego oczywiście nie widać, bo jestem plastyczną/graficzną kaleką :)). Zrobione ze zdjęcia mojego autorstwa.  
> Spełniłam swoje marzenie: mam już prace do wszystkich dzieł z Legendarium :) (szkoda, że to nie fik do DH/B&L, ale kiedyś jeszcze może i fik powstanie, zwłaszcza że notatki leżą rozgrzebane/zwłaszcza że mam takich cudownych, zawsze motywujących czytelników ;*).

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to prezent dla was: za wszystko. I niestety, jest to prezent pożegnalny (tymczasowo pożegnalny?). Kochani, nie znikam (mam nadzieję) na długo, w ogóle nie chcę znikać - jednak muszę, potrzebuję odpoczynku, zachorowało mi się, nie mam nastroju i cóż, bardzo potrzebuję :( (przy okazji dziękuję za słowa otuchy mojej Jurce oraz Merryloon i Memento z forum Mirriel za przemiłe niespodzianki - dodały mi nieco sił). Dziękuję za waszą dotychczasową obecność, za komentarze, życzenia weny, podrzucanie serduszek, skrobanie do mnie maili, a przede wszystkim za samą możliwość rozmowy z wami. Jesteście cudowni, przynosicie mi wiele radości i rety, nie zasłużyłam, ale dziękuję, bardzo dziękuję, że zawsze jesteście/wpadacie.  
> Przepraszam tych, którzy mieli nadzieję na mój udział w mirrielowej wymianie tolkienowskiej. Wiem, wstyd ;( ale niestety, brak mi dziś sił na aktywną twórczość (mam nadzieję, że obrazek chociaż troszeńkę wam to zrekompensuje). I przepraszam wszystkich (z różnych fandomów), którym obiecałam coś skomentować, a jeszcze tego nie zrobiłam. Mocno was wszystkich ściskam i obiecuję, że postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej (z nowymi fikami i zapałem do czytania/komentowania - mam was zapisanych na listach, nie zapomnę <3). 
> 
> Z wyrazami miłości,  
> wasza Ell
> 
> PS. Czy wie ktoś może, gdzie można zdobyć książkę/nowelizację Thor: Mroczny Świat autorstwa M. Siglaina? Potrzebuję do szczęścia/na otuchę/do przyszłych "kiedyś tam" marvelowych fików, a nigdzie nie mogę dorwać :( Jeśli znacie jakieś fajne książki/fiki, też chętnie przygarnę.


End file.
